


The Bedtime Story

by RurouniHime, wench_fics (WeasleyWench)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Hate Sex, M/M, Podfic, Violence, veela!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyWench/pseuds/wench_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Once upon a time there lived a boy in a castle. He was not a very nice boy. He was arrogant and selfish. But this boy had a beautiful name. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RurouniHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bedtime Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239192) by [RurouniHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime). 



**Title:** The Bedtime Story  
 **Author:** rurounihime  
 **Reader:** leemarchais  
 **Beta:** takola  
 **Summary:** _Once upon a time there lived a boy in a castle. He was not a very nice boy. He was arrogant and selfish. But this boy had a beautiful name._  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Others  
 **Rating:** Hard R for violence, sex, language, and adult themes  
 **Warnings:** Okay. This is **dark-fic**. Creature fic, contains character death (major and minor), blood, violence, hate-sex, dub-con. **Not a happy story.**  
 **Cover Art:** leemarchais. [View full image](http://www.marchais-walker.com/podfic/Bedtimestory-full.jpg)  
 **Length:** 01:52:41

[Live Streaming Here](http://leemarchais.livejournal.com/40026.html)

  


[Story Text](http://rurounihime.livejournal.com/146388.html) | [The Bedtime Story - MP3 Download (75MB)](http://www.marchais-walker.com/podfic/01%20%5BHP%5D%20The%20Bedtime%20Story%20by%20rurounihime.mp3) | [Audio Book File (124MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?6x9la9pqamxw2be)


End file.
